bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Connie D'Angelo
| years = 1977–1981, 1985–1993, 2001–2007, 2010–2011 | first = December 25, 1977 | last = June 19, 2011 | spinoffs = | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Unnamed (08/25/1945–1955) Edward Spencer (1994) | partner = | romances = Terry Grayson Victor Ryan Massimo Parisi | father = Vito D'Angelo | mother = Gloria D'Angelo | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Santino D'Angelo Fredo D'Angelo | sisters = | halfbrothers = Dante D'Angelo | halfsisters = | sons = Two sons | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Elijah D'Angelo | nieces = Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Amelia Grayson | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Constazia "Connie" D'Angelo Storylines 1977–1981 In 1977, Connie D'Angelo befriends Valerie Grayson when she becomes the superintendent at Val's school. It is later revealed that Connie was once involved with Val's husband Terry. Connie further shocks the Graysons when she claims that she gave birth to Terry's son now 30 year old son. In 1978, Connie's nephew Sonny arrives in town and she claims that he is their son. When Sonny skips town in 1979, Connie uses her grief over Sonny's disappearance to seduce Terry. However, when Terry rejects her, Connie plots her revenge. In 1980 Connie reveals Nick Grayson's affair with Amelia Fox which leads to Nick's wife Yolanda leaving him. Connie then threatens Nick's twins Terence and Nikki after Val takes in her grandchildren. In 1981, Sonny resurfaces to reveal that Connie lied and that he is not a Grayson after all. Terry cuts her out of his life and she in turn exposes his own affair with Katheryn Fox in 1957 in an attempt to destroy his marriage. However, Valerie is already aware of the affair and had already forgiven Terry. However, the secret does drive a wedge between Terry and his children. Before she skips town, Connie tells Terry that she knows he was responsible for the police raid that killed her father and that her brother, the Phoenix knows too and is planning his revenge. 1985–1993 Connie makes a surprise return in February 1985 when she shows up on her brother Dante's doorstep. Connie accompanies Dante to Katheryn Fox's fashion show where Dante is shot and killed by Terry's daughter-in-law, Amelia Grayson. Connie swears revenge by agreeing to carry out Dante's plans to destroy the Graysons once and for all. Connie does her best to keep her scheming from her honest nephew Sonny. In 1987, just as Amelia is set to remarry Nick, Connie sabotages her plane and Amelia is killed when it crashes. Meanwhile, Connie reunites with her former lover and Dante's business rival Victor Ryan. Their growing closeness puts a strain on Victor's already troubled marriage to Liza Donovan. After his divorce, Connie confesses to Victor that she birthed his son at 18 and her parents forced her to put the boy up for adoption. Victor initially assumes Sonny is their son but Connie admits that the child was born 2 years prior. In 1988, Connie and Victor rekindle romance when they set out to find their son. Meanwhile, Connie is shocked when a very much alive Dante crashes Victor's surprise party. Connie manages to talk Dante out of killing Victor. Before he skips town, Dante orders his sister to protect his sons Sonny and Elijah from anyone that wants to harm them. Sonny doesn't take a kindly to Connie's melding while Eli capitalizes on the chance to find his place in the family. 2001–2007 2010–2011 References External links